Voodoo
by delightfulchildren
Summary: When one Halloween goes bad


It was a cold, dark halloween night, a full moon cast light down below. And the neighborhood was abuzz with trick or treaters of all sorts, witches, ghosts,ghouls  
you name it. All the children were eagerly walking from house to house, their bags overloading with all sorts of goodies. Though 5 children  
in particular had stayed home. The Delightful Children from down the Lane were walking around their darkened bedroom, busily working on a very tedious task,  
glancing every so often out the foggy window of their bedroom window in their mansion at the trick or treaters outside, though all knew to stay away from their mansion.  
Fake cobwebs hung about their bedroom, just simple decor for the  
holiday. They sat down in a large chair infront a wide fancy oak desk, materials spread out across most of the surface. Spools of thread and buttons and sewing needles  
and wide reams of fabric were laid out. And Ashley and Ogie were carefully sewing something while David and Bruce watched anxiously, but still retained rather emotionless  
expressions like the others. Lenny was holding a large dusty book. "Are you sure this is legitimate guys? The ingredients seem rather...odd"Lenny droned in his lispy tone.  
"It IS a voodoo doll Lenny, of course it'll be a little weird"The rest of the Delightfuls responded calmly in unison, not tearing their eyes away from their  
frowned slightly in his helmet, but knew better than to question the others judgement. They were growing weary of going after Sector V with huge robots and various weapons,  
It just wasnt getting them anywhere. Sector V had bested them numerous times in that approach, they had to switch tactics.  
So they decided to turn to the more eerie, weirder side of had ventured to the oldest, darkest side  
of the local library had made them come across a rather interesting book, how to make a voodoo doll. They were immeadiatly intriguied, and checked it out.  
After reading through some of the first pages they knew it was worth a shot,and they had spent the better part of the day collecting materials and supplies  
to construct a single doll. Though many of the ingredients seemed to be ones right out of a witches cabinet. Like nightshade,morning dew, one was even a flake of  
a dragons scale. Good thing Father had a dragon trasformation. They had mixed all the ingredients into a large cauldron, the biggest pot they could find in the mansions  
grand kitchen. Ogie had joked around by putting on a witches hat while they were mixing, earning amused laughter from the other 4 Delightfuls. It was currently sitting on the  
ground next to the table. Ashley and Ogie dipped the fabric into it briefly, their hands working nimbly as they carefully sewed up the doll. It was of Numbuh 1, and the Delightful  
Children felt a small sense of pride at how nice it came out, despite its sinister purpose. If your going to do something, do it right was one of their self applied rules.  
Bruce opened up a packet of needles, while the rest of the DC looked on, their eerie light blue eyes glinting once. David picked up a small bat robot that was sitting on the table, it  
was similar to the fly robot they used to spy on Sector V once, only this one was used for nightime and cooler weather. They would use it to see if the voodoo doll was successfull. David  
silently switched the robot on, its black glass eyes glinting in a sign that it was on. Ogie picked up the remote, and the bat let out a series of robotic clicks and soared out the bedroom window.  
The Delightful Children let out a series of collectively evil snickers. Looking over at tv monitor that displayed what the bat was seeing clearly, unlike real bats this robot didnt really use echolocation,  
it had sight like a swooped and dipped about the neighborhood, scouting out the leader of Sector V. It picked up on some voice frequencys and the bat landed on a branch upside down, its eyes focusing  
on a group of children walking down the street. The Delightful Children blinked collectively at what was being displayed on the monitor. While sector V wore standard costumes, things you'd usually expect, like  
Numbuh 3 was wearing a fairy costume, twirling around and giggling, while Numbuh 2 wore a ghost costume, and Numbuh 5 wore a pirate costume, and Numbuh 4 simply wore a sign with the mispelling of Gimmie scrawled across it.  
It was Nigels costume that drew their collective attention. He was wearing a blue suit, blue pants and a red tie to match, and was without his sunglasses. The DC finally snapped back to reality, not able to supress the flattered smirks  
that tugged at the corners of their mouths. "Aww, Nigel, were flattered"They chuckled softly in unison, even though the operative couldnt hear them. The bat focused in on what they were saying.  
"Why'd you have to dress like a cruddy delightful dork?"Numbuh 4 grumbled, clearing not liking his leaders costume choice."But Numbuh 4, Its so...Delightfulll"Numbuh 1 droned, doing a perfect imitation of the Delightfuls monotone."Numbuh 5 thinks  
you do that a little TOO well Numbuh 1"Numbuh 5 said, her eyes peeking out from under her pirate hat. "Aww, Lighten up guys, its pretty funny"Numbuh 2 laughed."Yeah!He looks all fancy!"Numbuh 3 giggled obliviously. Numbuh 1 nodded, smirking softly,  
though wondering why the Delightful Children werent around tonight, they normally atleast went out to get sugar free candy on halloween. Meanwhile, the Delightful Children had lost it, they had fallen out of the chair and were laughing loudly, so hard that  
tears were forming at the edges of their glassy light blue eyes, it was too hilarious to see Nigel dressed like them. They gasped several times, mentally yelling at themselves to get a grip and get back to buisness. Sighing loudly in unison, wiping at their eyes  
with their sleeves."Impressive Nigel"They chuckled, nevertheless, this didnt sway their plan against him. Bruce drew a needle out of the packet, carefully pushing it into the dolls arm, then 10 eyes went darted over to the tv screen to see if it had worked.  
Nothing, Nigel remained perfectly at ease, talking with his team as they trick or treated, clearly enjoying himself. The Delightful Children blinked,What had gone wrong?Lenny squinted his eyes as he noticed a smudge of dust clinging to the bottom of the page,he carefully  
rubbed the page, revealing some words. "Hold on a second guys"Lenny spoke up. The others quickly looked up at him, upset and confused expressions clear on their faces."What is it?"They chimed curiously in unison."It says here that the doll also requires...a hair sample"Lenny groaned,  
they had tottally overlooked other Delightfuls blinked then promtly leaned back in the chair, letting out long groans of defeat. Getting up from the chair, tossing the doll to the ground in rage, flopping down on their large lay still for about a minute,  
before lifting up their heads to look down at the doll, it lay on the ground, silent and abandoned. They bit their lips, frowning collectively. They leaned across their Bruce reached down, gently picking up the little doll. Brushing some dust off its head. A small twinkle  
glittered in the Delightful Children's eyes, and Bruce hugged the little plush Nigel doll close, a small smile gracing the short blonde boys pale features, his pale blue eyes closing as he hugged it. It was..kinda cute

End Transmission 


End file.
